Costumes, Love and Heat
by KibasPetBoy
Summary: Kiba and Naruto feel in love without anyone knowing. The two boys soon took their sex life to a new level as they found out that they liked to take on other roles. So, they decided to start playing new games with each other. KibaNaru, AU, yaoi, lemon, pwp
1. Prologue

Well, I know this part is really boring and nothing many people want to read, but I got to get it down. So, first off here are the warnings and disclaimers.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kiba or any of the characters from the anime or manga that might appear in any of the chapters.  
_

_Warning: This story contains yaoi (or male-on-male sex), bad language, sexual content and references. And some hot, kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of this kind of content offends you or is illegal for you to read, then please don't read or continue past this point. Thank you for your interest though._

_Contains: KibaNaru, AU, yaoi, lemon, slash, adult language, sexual role playing, sexual situations and themes._

* * *

**Summery/Prologue/Back Story**  
Kiba and Naruto feel in love with each other without anyone knowing. The two boys soon were taking their sex life to a new level as they each found out that they liked to take on other roles. So, they decided to start playing fun new games with each other.

* * *

_Pet Renton: Ok, hey all and thanks for reading. My name is Renton, aka KibasPetBoy. Well, I will let you know the source of my stories.  
I RP as my character Renton on MySpace, and I met my "master" who RPs as Kiba. We started to have fun, and we did the first RPed this out the other day, and we thought it was so hot we had to share, so we made it into a story.  
If you have any ideas for us, let us know and we will try to turn them into something hot for you.  
We will do more as long as we get positive reviews from people. We love to hear reviews and hope you guy will enjoy our stories._


	2. Straddle that Saddle

_Pet Renton: Hey Master Kiba, I had a good idea.  
Master Kiba: What is it my kinky pet?  
Pet Renton: Well, I was thinking our RPs are so sexy that we should put them into a fanfic and share them with people.  
Master Kiba: Hehe, yeah, that's a great idea little one. -__kisses Renton deeply-__  
Kiba: -looks at Naruto- Oh great. What do they have planned for us now?  
Naruto: Oh hell no! Why this got to always happen with fanfics.  
Kiba: I don't know, but we should have some fun at least.  
Naruto: Yeah, but you're not the one who's ass is gonna hurt for a week._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Straddle that Saddle**

Kiba laid on his bed, already naked as he waited for his boyfriend to show up. He had a fun idea for them to do for tonight. He was excited to see what Naruto thought of it. He looked at the clock to see if Naruto how much longer he had to wait when he heard the door open and shut.  
He knew it would have to be Naruto. They had planned to meet tonight for some play, and he hoped Naruto would come ready for him.  
He waited there in the bed, ready to show off his naked body to the boy. He was surprised to see the boy come to the door just as naked though.  
"Hey dog breath" Naruto joked. "You're looking sexy tonight."  
"Yeah, you idiot. I'm always sexy," Kiba replied. "You look pretty good tonight too."  
Naruto smiled and walked over to the bed and crawled over to where he straddled Kiba's body while on his hands and knees. He lightly pressed his lips against his secret lover's. Kiba kissed him back for a moment until he pulled back and looked at the boy's blue orbs.  
Kiba smiled and like Naruto's nose. "You ready for some fun?" Kiba asked.  
"Damn straight I am," Naruto shouted out. "I've been waiting for this all day."  
Kiba smirked at Naruto's eagerness and enthusiasm. "Well, me too," he said. But, I'm too 'tired' from my day to move. Do you think you can go for a 'ride?'"  
Naruto winked and smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to ride you," he said.  
"Well you might need something to do it then," Kiba said and looked at what was hanging by the closet.  
Naruto looked where Kiba was looking to see a cowboy outfit hanging nearby. He smiled back at Kiba and jumped up and hurried over to it. He pulled it down off the hanger and started to dress in it.  
He quickly reached up and pulled down the costume. He put on a brown leather vest and then a pair of ass-less chaps. He then spun around a brown cowboy hat before slipping it on. He turned to face Kiba and winked.  
He ran over and jumped back onto the bed, straddling like Kiba like he had been. "I'm a cowboy, so how about I see how well I can ride this bronco?" he said with a smile.  
Kiba smirked and blushed a little. He leaned up onto his elbows as he was straddled by Naruto and looked the boy in the eyes. "It won't be easy there cowboy," Kiba replied. "He's a feisty one!"  
"Well, I'm up for it," Naruto proudly said. "I like a rough ride." Naruto's seven-and-a-half-inch cock was already pointing straight out from the chap's opening in the front. He tipped his hat at Kiba and reached down and started to lower himself onto Kiba's cock.  
Kiba placed his hands on Naruto's thighs as his cock slowly began to disappear into Naruto's ass. He let a small moan escape his lips and decided to make this a little bumpy by bucking his cock up into Naruto's hole and then back down, which caused Naruto to moan a little too at the sudden penetration.  
He put his hands on top of Kiba's bare chest and came down all the way onto Kiba's cock, taking it all like a champion rodeo star. "Now this is really how a cowboy should ride," Naruto said with a smile. He stared to grin against the cock that was now firmly in his ass as he moved against it hard.  
Kiba let his head hang back as he moaned out from the grinding of Naruto's ass. "Ahhhhh… Naruto… mmmm… that's my cowboy!" Kiba called out. He bucked his hips a little and made Naruto slightly bounce as he grinned a little cowboy.  
The little buck make Naruto smile and grind even harder. "Oh man. This bronco really is feisty, and he really wants this cowboy to ride," Kiba said. "So, I guess I should get this underway huh?" Naruto started to move up and down fast and hard over the massive 10-inch cock that was buried in him. He wanted a rough ride.  
Kiba loudly moaned out and grit his teeth as he shut his eyes tightly. He started to buck up against Naruto's movements as he tried to give his cowboy the ride he wanted. He tightened his grip on Naruto's thighs to keep him in place as the boy bounced around on his cock.  
Naruto softly moaned in pleasure as Kiba bucked into his thrusts and smiled at his horse below. He pulled off his cowboy hat and held it high over his head as he let out a loud call. "YEE-HA!!" he shouted out like he was really riding a horse. Kiba couldn't help but laugh at his cowboy's silly actions, but continued to ride his cock still.  
Naruto put his hat back on and started to ride even harder, causing Kiba to bucking even harder and harder to match, as he loved the feeling. Kiba leaned up and licked at Naruto's chest as he was ridden. He reached around and slapped Naruto's tanned ass. Naruto only smiled as Kiba did so, because it made him feel like a champ.  
Naruto had giggled though as he saw Kiba trying not to laugh at his antics as he bounced so hard on Kiba's cock. He made sure he was steady as he rode this "bronco" up and down. He reached up and ran his fingers through Kiba's brown messy locks.  
Kiba smiled and up at the boy as he felt the fingers go through his hair and thrust up and made Naruto bounce up and down. He licked at the cowboy's chin and closed his eyes as he moaned more at the loving movements. He just loved to be inside his favorite cowboy's ass. It made him feel good inside to have the other need him as much as he needed him.  
"Oh…ahhh…yeah Naruto, my cowboy… you have suck skill riding this bronco… where'd…ahhhh… you learn how to ride so well?" Kiba said.  
"Yeah, I'm… mmm… your cowboy," Naruto replied, "and I loooove… to train …ah… and ride… on my favorite bronco."  
Kiba grazed his fangs across the tanned skin of Naruto's chest. "Ah yeah… and what's your bronco's name?!" Kiba asked as he bucked up hard into Naruto's ass.  
"His name is Ki- aaa –BA!" he said as his words were cut off by Kiba's hard buck into his hole, which sent pleasure through him.  
Kiba bit down on skin of Naruto's chest and pulled a little. His bucking didn't stop and never planned for it to as he felt the warmth of the cowboy's insides cradling his cock as it was ridden up and down. He looked up again ad smiled as he watched his brave cowboy take on this bronco.  
He steadied himself as his bronco was starting to thrust so hard into him, making him bounce like a real cowboy on a horse. He could feel his big bronco's meat buried deep inside him. "Damn…. This is a great…mmm… bareback bronco ride… ah…." Naruto said.  
Kiba moaned a little with his eyes still shut as he licked at Naruto's exposed neck. His teeth would nip occasionally as he his hips were bucking upward. He felt his cock riding up deep into the tight insides of Naruto as he felt Naruto's cock rubbing against his abs as he was bounced up high and fell back fast. "mmmm… ahhh… yeah cowboy! Ride that bronco!" Kiba shouted.  
Naruto moved his hands up to Kiba's shoulders as he moved forward a bit to get more friction off the abs as he was bucked on Kiba's thrusting, bucking cock. He tightened his ass around it and shoved back hard against the massive piece of meat to push it deeper inside him and made Kiba moan more. "Damn… this bronco is rough….ahh.. It feels so good… mmmm… to be so mean and buck... hard on my ass," Naruto said.  
Kiba licked Naruto's lips the best he could as he continued to buck up and felt the rough rider's ass move faster and harder over his cock before he replied, "Ahhh, I think your bronco does like it. Otherwise… ahhhhh… he wouldn't be going so hard!"  
Naruto smiled and buried his face in Kiba's neck, causing his hat to fall off. But, he picked it up and put it on top of Kiba's head as he nibbled at the boy's neck and pulled on the flesh a little as he let out a moan through his teeth.  
Getting his neck nibbled at just made Kiba buck faster than before. He could tell Naruto was getting a little tired as Naruto was leaning against his him for some support. He was glad his cowboy had lasted so long, but still continued his murderous beating of Naruto's hole as his bronco slammed up into him to make him bounce high to cause more friction between his abs and Naruto's cock. Kiba said, "Ahhh… yeah h-how's my cowboy doing… ahhh…mmmm…oh yeah… is my cowboy getting a nice ride from his bronco?"  
Naruto was getting a little tired, despite his reserves of energy that allowed him to keep going past the point where most ukes would give up. He could feel his bronco laying into his ass like he hadn't felt yet. He wanted to lean back and get to bounce more, but loved the feeling of his cock rub against the slick hard abs was amazing. It felt so good and warm and wet. "YES!" he shouted. "Kiba mmmy faaaav…orite one…oooooo... fantastic ride… damn…"  
Kiba continue to buck up and rammed hard into Naruto's prostate causing him to shout out as waves of pleasure went through him. Kiba licked his lips know that his cowboy was about to give in and enjoy the rest of his ride in the back seat as his bronco took control. He grabbed Naruto's ass tightly and started to bounce the cowboy on himself, going high up and slamming him back down on his hard cock. "Oh yeah… mmm… that's my cowboy. That's my hot sexy cowboy…mmmm… your broncos going to take over from here or would my cowboy like a few more rides before you let your bronco take control."  
Naruto didn't want to give up control though. He wanted to be a good cowboy and give his bronco the ride of his life, but he could only do so much as a little uke cowboy. But, he leaned back up and started to bounce up and down on the bronco's cock again as sweat was coating his body. "I'll ride more for now…. Aaah…. My broncooooooo can rest a moment…" he said.  
Kiba smiled and gave a look of pride as he heard his little rough rider didn't want to give up. He was glad to have a lover like him. He laid back a moment and moaned as his head tossed a little from side to side with his eyes shut tight. He kept his hands on his thighs and enjoyed his cowboy's tight ass around his hard bronco cock. He licked Naruto's lips and started to buck up into his cowboy hard and mercilessly to make sure his cowboy enjoyed the end of the ride. Kiba called out, "Ooooo… that's my cowboy… ahhh… my fucking cowboy ride that fucking bronco…ahhhhh…"  
Naruto straightened up his body and put his hands against Kiba's sweaty firm chest as he started to ride up and down over the cock. He wanted to make Kiba happy and give him all the pleasure in the world. And he could do it as he felt the hard thrusting into him without mercy, just how he liked it. He moved hard still and wanted to make sure to use up all his strength before he would give in. Sweat poured off his face as he rode hard.  
"Come on bronco… this cowboy is… gonna… ride you," Naruto said.  
Kiba moaned loudly as he just enjoyed the ride as he moved his head around while moaning out. Naruto would stop a few times to grind his ass all over Kiba's cock and feel it rub around inside him. "AHHHHHH! Ooooo…god my cowboy's… so good," Kiba said. He licked his lips and grabbed his cowboy's large cock and started to stroke it fast and hard as he used the precum to lubricate his handy work.  
Naruto's cock jumped as it was grabbed and started to get stroked. "ooooo… damn…" Naruto said.  
"Mmmmm oh yea… what's wrong cowboy? Ahhh… don't you like your cattle prod touched? Ahhh… god damn!" Kiba cried out. He didn't wait for an answer, but continued to jerk him off as his hand was slicked by the precum to make it more pleasurable. Naruto smiled a little at Kiba's little joke. He couldn't help bucking into the hand around his cock once again. Kiba bit his lower lip and enjoyed his cowboy's abilities. Kiba slammed hard up into Naruto's prostate and gave him a deeper feel into his bowels.  
That hard thrust made Naruto tingle with pleasure and moan out as it zapped the last of his strength as he fell down against Kiba's chest as he was breathing hard.  
Kiba smiled and licked Naruto's cheek and moved his hand against the boy's back and rubbed it a little to tell him that he did a good boy. However, they both knew it wasn't over until the bronco cums. Kiba smiled and grabbed Naruto's ass cheeks and started to move Naruto's ass hard and strong on his cock. He would do his best to make Naruto cum hard on him and made him buck as well and sent waves of pleasure through his cock and Naruto's ass.  
Kiba moved eve harder into Naruto's hole as him moved against the inner walls making Naruto feel it all over his insides. "Ahhh… my cowboy… your cattle prod's rubbing against your bronco… mmm… I think you need to mark your bronco with your white mark… AHHHH!" Kiba shouted.  
Naruto swallowed hard and nodded. "About… tooooo…" he called out.  
Kiba closed his eyes tight and moaned as he slammed in and out as he purposely hit into Naruto's prostate over and over. He moaned loudly and looked at Naruto. "Ahhh good… because I'm gonna fill my cowboy with white hot bronco see," he said as he moaned.  
Naruto shouted and trembled with pleasure as his prostate was still being hit so many times. He clutched Kiba's body tight and threw his head back. He grabbed the cowboy hat and put it back on his head so he could finish a cowboy. "Yay!... ooo… ahhhhhh… let that… big horse cock fill me… mmmmmmmm… with his thick horse see… let the bronco… breed in me," Naruto said. "YEE-HA!"  
He shook again in pleasure and let out a loud moan as he shot all over them both. Kiba moaned as he felt Naruto's ass tighten as his cattle prod shot it white marking all over his abs and body. He thrust up several more times as his large, hard cock sent its horse seed deep into the ass of his cowboy as he moaned the best he could like a horse.  
He finished and sat there panting as he held Naruto close in his arms and licked his cheek.  
Naruto held onto Kiba too after he finished cumming all over him, having marked his bronco with his signature. He felt the hot horse cum that filled his bowels and made him smile a little as he regained his breath.  
Kiba panted were mixed with Kiba's as he playfully whinnied in Naruto's ear. "Hehe…your bronco enjoyed the ride cowboy… did you?" Kiba asked.  
Naruto just kissed Kiba's neck and sat up. He looked down at the boy and smiled and tipped his hat at him. "Damn straight I did," he replied. "My bronco gave me a great ride."  
Kiba smiled. "Next time my cowboy, we should get me a tail… and maybe some ears," he said as he rubbed Naruto's thighs.  
Naruto smiled at his eagerness. "Yeah, I bet we can find some fun things to dress you up in," he said. "I could get a little saddle and ride you around." He looked down at the hands on his thighs and then back at Kiba's brown eyes. "Hehe… cowboy butt sex," he said.  
Kiba just stared hysterically laughing when he heard that. Naruto smile and looked in Kiba's eyes as he laughed. "Got to love it," he added. "Especially when you get to ride a big horse cock like yours."  
"I'm glad you like your horse's large cock," Kiba said. "I think your bronco loved that tight ass cowboy." He gave Naruto's ass a firm slap.  
Naruto's ass tightened as it was smacked. "Yeah, I bet he did," Naruto said. "It got good and ridden."  
"Yeah, I think it is!" Kiba said with a smile. He bit his lower lip and pushed Naruto down and pushed into his ass, making some of his white seed pour out and made Naruto shiver with pleasure.  
Naruto felt the cum running out of him and smiled. "Hehe… yeah, well this ride was fun, but I guess I better take you back to the stables now," Naruto said.  
Kiba smiled and licked Naruto's lips and rubbed his thighs more. "Mmm…I think that's a good idea," Kiba said. "Your bronco needs to take a nice nap, so that he's not too tired for the next time you want to ride him."  
Naruto smiled and slowly pulled himself off his bronco's cock, feeling it slip out and the cum run down over the steed's member. Kiba felt it and smiled enjoyed the feeling. "Hehe, looks like he let out a lot of his horse seed," Naruto said as he stood up onto the floor and point down at it. "I should ride him back to the stables."  
Kiba sat up as he watched where Naruto pointed. He moved and got on all fours as he heard Naruto say he wanted to ride on his back to the "stables." He let a small horse whinny as he did so. "Your bronco awaits you… my cowboy," Kiba said as he was in position.  
Naruto noticed a belt laying on the floor nearby and smiled. He grabbed it and straddled over Kiba's back. He sat down, making a little more cum pool on Kiba's back, and put the belt in Kiba's mouth like reins. "There we go my steed," he said before clicking his tongue like a cowboy. "Gitty up."  
Kiba blushed softly at Naruto's dominating actions of a cowboy and was happy he stayed in character. He leaned back slightly and whinnied again before he started to crawl on all fours out of the room.  
Naruto leaned forward and kissed Kiba's neck. "I love my horise," he said.  
"I love my brave cowboy," Kiba said with the belt in his teeth. He crawled down the hallway and came to a closet. The closet had two of doors, a top door and a bottom one that could be opened separately, a perfect spot for a makeshift stable.  
Naruto got off and went around and squatted down in front of Kiba and pulled out the "reins" before he kissed him and rubbed his cheeks. "You gave this cowboy's ass the best horse ride ever," he said as he went back for another kiss from his lovely steed.

* * *

_Naruto: Oh man, why did I have to be the uke?  
Kiba: Because I got the bigger cock.  
Naruto: Shut up! You aren't a bronco, you're a jackass!  
Kiba: You shut up! You were one moaning so much. "Oh breed in me."  
-Kiba and Naruto start wrestling about-  
Pet Renton: Well Naruto might not want to admit it, but he and I enjoyed it. That was so hot.  
Master Kiba: Yeah it was my sexy cowboy. I loved my cowboy's sexy ass riding my cock like that. It was so good.  
Pet Renton: Yeah -puts on cowboy hat- I think I should get another one right now.  
Master Kiba: -giggles- Yeah, maybe later, but we have more of fun ideas to go through too.  
Pet Renton: Ok, let's go with one of those for next chapter._


	3. Detention: Room 101

_Pet Renton: Wow Master Kiba. That last one was so sexy. How we gonna top that?  
Master Kiba: -smiles- Yeah, it was. I don't know. Hmmm… you pick my little pet?  
Pet Renton: Man, that's tough..hmmmm…  
Naruto: OH man! Kiba, this can't be good.  
Kiba: Shut up Naruto. You loved every moment of the last one. Don't lie.  
Naruto: -blushes-  
Pet Renton: I know Master. –whispers in Master Kiba's ear-  
Master Kiba: Ooooo.. good one. –looks at Naruto and Kiba- Warm up your ass Naruto. Kiba's gonna teach you a few new things._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Detention: Room 101**

Kiba adjusted his tie as he looked in the mirror. He after having dressed himself up in a pair of dress dark pant, a blue dress shirt and tie and a pair of dress shoes. He combed his hair to look nice, but knew that it would get mess in a second. He grabbed a bottle of the counter and squirted on a bit his fancy cologne. He checked himself out in the mirror before walking out of his bedroom room.  
He had been told to dress up nicely by his boyfriend Naruto, but he didn't know exactly what they would be doing, but knew it would be fun. Naruto had kept it a secret from him, so he was already getting excited about it.  
He walked down the hall to the room Naruto had told him to go to. He noticed the door was closed and a sign had been hung on the door outside. The word "Detention" had been scribbled on the paper in black marker. "Detention.. hmmmm…" he said to himself. A bit of a smirk cam on his face as he opened the door.  
Inside the door, Naruto was standing there with a bit of a smile. The boy was dressed in a schoolboy's uniform. He was wearing grey shorts, a white dress shirt and grey tie and jacket. And it appeared he had moved the desk in the room to the front of the room and made a makeshift small desk out of a box so that it resembled a classroom.  
Naruto thought Kiba looked nice all dressed up like a teacher. "Hello Mr. Inuzuka," Naruto said as Kiba came in. "I'm here for detention with you sir."  
Kiba realized what Naruto had planned and grinned as he put one hand in his pocket. He walked to the desk at the front and sat down as he looked at Naruto. "Sit down and no talking. You're in detention." He leaned back in his chair and watched as he got into his character.  
Naruto made his way to his "desk" and sat down at it, which meant he sat on the floor since it was only a box. He sat down and started to write in a notebook like he was doing homework as he grumbled to himself.  
The brunette looked at his student and yawned for a moment before he closed his eyes, leaving them only slightly to make sure Naruto was a good boy.  
Naruto put his chin on his fist as he propped his head up on his arm and looked at his teacher to see he was pretending to sleep, but acted like he didn't notice.  
"…shouldn't even be here," he grumbled to himself. "…old man can't even stay awake… I should just sneak out of here."  
Kiba kept his mouth shut. He wanted to catch the boy in the act and then get him. He snored quietly to simulate the scene of him sleeping.  
Naruto had to hold back a smile and stayed in character. He looked at Kiba "snoring and picked up his backpack and tucked his notebook under his arm as he pretended to sneak out of the room.  
Kiba suddenly grabbed the boy's collar as he suddenly jumped from the desk in a flash. "Where do you think your going Mr. Uzumaki?"  
Naruto jumped a little from the sudden speed that Kiba had grabbed him. He didn't even hear him get up. He looked back over his shoulder at the dominating figure holding onto him. "Ummm…uhhhh… bathroom… I have to potty really bad…and you were sleeping." He quickly grabbed his "wee-wee" and wiggled around like he needed to go bad.  
"Hmmm… I don't believe you Mr. Uzumaki," Kiba said sternly. "You have a terrible reputation for lying! You will have to prove it." Kiba's face was stern as he looked at the disobedient boy.  
"Please Mr. Inuzuka," Naruto pleaded. "I gotta pee-pee really bad. My wee-wee is going to expoloooooooooode." He wiggled around more as he clutched himself. "How am I supposed to prove it, sir?"  
Kiba smirked a little. "If you do have to go so bad, then I'll have to go with you," Kiba said. He clutched the shirt tight to make sure the boy didn't slip away.  
"Go... with me? What?" Naruto said as if surprised. He tried to get away from Kiba's hold, but couldn't do so. "Ummm... ok. I have to now now."  
Kiba had a look of doubt on his face. "Hmmm… Why don't I believe you at all Mr. Uzumaki?" Kiba said. "Your probably going to climb out the small bathroom window once we get there."  
"I'm gonna wet my pants. Please please please!" Naruto begged as he jerked around holding himself more.  
"You used this trick on Mr. Aburame before and you skipped class. I'm not stupid," Kiba firmly said. He pushes the boy back to his seat at his desk.  
Naruto sat down as he was forced back in front of his desk and pretended to whimper and cry as he kicked his legs as he held his package.  
Kiba ignored it and took his seat at the large desk at the front again. He closed his eyes again and sniffled as he scratched his nose. "It's not going to work Mr. Uzumaki. Give it up."**  
**The blond boy stopped squirming and looked at his teacher with a frown and folded his arms and put them on his desk, putting his chin on his arms. "...damn it..." he grumbled.  
Kiba opened his eyes momentarily to look at Naruto, but quickly shut them once again.  
Naruto pulled a sheet of paper from his notebook in a way that block by his desk. He wadded it up in his hands as he waited for Kiba to not be looking and then threw it at him. It struck Kiba square in the face. He quickly put his head back on his arms in a flash.  
Kiba opened his eyes and looked at the boy at the desk in front of him, then down at the wad of paper that hit him. It was obvious who did it. The only one in there. He got up from his desk and moved to Naruto's desk. "Mr. Uzumaki… what is this?" he said in anger as he hold the wad of paper in his fingers.  
Naruto looked up at the teacher in front of him with a look of innocence on his face. "Sorry sir, what?" he said as if he didn't hear.  
Kiba's face started to show his annoyance. "Don't play stupid with me Mr. Uzumaki!" he shouted. "Why did you throw this?!"  
"I didn't! It was probably left on the floor from before," the sitting boy pleaded as he tried to get his teacher to believe him.  
Kiba wasn't going to bite the lie. "Then how could it have hit me?" Kiba replied. "You threw it didn't you?" He looked at the boy he loomed over with a dark stare.  
"I don't know. I was just sitting here. Maybe you were just dreaming. Or maybe it was a bug or something and it just flew off," Naruto said as he continued to act innocent. He was loving this little game of theirs. He got to be the bad boy and misbehave.  
Kiba was smiling on the inside as he was enjoying their play too. He got to be the ticked off teacher who couldn't stand much. He smiled as he heard Naruto's excuse though. It was exactly what he wanted to hear.  
He grabbed Naruto's ear, making Naruto shout out "ow, ow, ow," and pulled him over to where his desk was and pulled him over the desk to make him look at the clean floor. "Do you see that clean floor?" he asked, but didn't wait for a reply. "Do you see that it's clean? So it wasn't here before." He then pulled Naruto to make him sit up next to the desk. "And the windows are not open. So, tell me did you do it?!"  
The boy pretended to cry and whimper as he was pulled about and was finally ready to give in. "Yes Mr. Inuzuka. I'm sorry sir," he cried out. "Please don't spank me, sir. I'm sorry. I'm sorry sir. Please don't.  
"No. I'm not. It'll be worse," Kiba said with a grin. He leans over Naruto and yanked down his pants. He then pulled out a thick meter stick. He got to the side of Naruto's exposed and vulnerable ass as he held the boy down over the desk. He pulled back and starts to slap the bare ass with the meter stick."  
Naruto's face turned a little pink as he blushed from having his pants pulled down. He wondered if Kiba had noticed the underwear too, but didn't' have much time to think about that. He didn't see the meter stick as it was pulled out, but he sure felt it as he hit his out. He shouted out loud as the first strike hit and jumped a little from the shock. He wiggled around while with every strike to his ass that Kiba gave to his behind as he was held down against the desk.  
Kiba didn't let up as he punished the boy's ass with several more strikes as Naruto's white butt soon was beaten red. It made Kiba want to fuck that hot ass right then, but he stayed in this roll. He then noticed the underwear that Naruto had been wearing. It was little boys briefs with "Scooby Doo" all over them. He grinned as he thought they were cute, but reached down and pulled the pants and underwear off.  
He held them in front of Naruto's blue eyes. "What are these?" Kiba angrily said. "You're not supposed to wear these. You don't listen to school rules do you?!" Naruto looked at what was in the boy's hand. The thought they were cute to wear and you would like them, but played off the "rule."  
"Sor-EEEEE!" Naruto said, his word getting interrupted as Kiba hit his red ass one more time with the meter stick.  
The extra strike just added to the feeling of his ass being on fire. He was amazed what the piece of wood did. "Sorry Mr. Inuzuka. I just like them," Naruto said. "What is wrong with them? What's the rule?"  
Kiba flipped Naruto over and leans over his body. Kiba stood between Naruto's spread legs as he looked down at the boy on the desk. "The rule… the damn rule is!... you wear what I tell you to!" Kiba shouted as he grabbed Naruto's chin and held his face still as he presses his lips with his student's in a deep and passionate kiss.  
Naruto kissed his teacher back as he was dominated over like he was. He grabbed the edge of the desk as he was kissed so heavily.  
Kiba was the one to break the kiss and moved his lips to the corner of Naruto's jaw and kissed it gently and then licked it. He leaned in and whispered in Naruto's ear with a lustful tone. "You've always disobeyed me… never listen… never pay attention…" He liked at that ear and nibbled at the earlobe. His hand moved down to the boy's crotch and started to gently rub it. "…it's why I've been drawn to you."  
Naruto clutched the desk tighter as felt Kiba's breath on his ear and more as he felt Kiba's hand playing at his crotch. "Mr. Inuzuka?... What are you doing sir?" he asked.  
Kiba didn't respond and ignored the words. He cupped the boy's balls in his hand and fondled them as he sucked on a pressure point at the corner of his jaw.  
Naruto moaned lightly, but continued the role of a schoolboy. "Mr. Inuzuka, please sir. Don't touch me there sir," he said, but moaned louder.  
Kiba still didn't pay any attention to the boy's pleases. He licked the boy's jaw and moved down to his neck as he moved his other hand up the boy's shirt, pushing it out of the way and revealed the boy's nipples. He moved his lips down to the exposed tender area and licked and sucked at them. He gently squeezed the boy's balls and fondled them more.  
Naruto moaned even louder as Kiba's hands had slid over his chest and started to suck on his nipples. He let go of the desk to hold wrap his arms around Kiba's body. "ooooo… Mr. Inuzuka…" he called out.  
Kiba's teeth bit down on Naruto's erect nipples and tugged a little as his free hand rubbed the other one. His other hand soon moved up from the balls he was playing with the hard cock above and started to lightly stroke it slowly.  
Naruto couldn't help wiggling around as he was fondled and stroked so much by his dominating teacher. "Mr.… Inu...zuka…. sir…" he moaned out loudly.  
Kiba's tongue traveled from the student's nipples to glide across his chest. "mmmm.. what is it Naruto?" he asked as he started to stroke the boy's cock a little faster in his hand while the other started to slide along the tanned skin on his sides.  
Naruto gasped and took a moment to catch his breath as he tingled from Kiba's touches all over his body. "Mr. Inuzuka… what are you going to do to me sir?... mmmm… I'm sorry I've been so bad and misbehaved sir."  
Kiba suddenly grabbed Naruto's legs and lifted them up as he leaned over Naruto's exposed form. He used one hand to unzip his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock as he liked Naruto's lips and smiled with still a hit of an annoyed look.  
"No Mr. Uzumaki. Your time for apologizing is over. You had your chance," Kiba said coldly. "No you have to be punished. It's why you're in detention."  
He pressed his lips against the boy's once again as he kissed him deeply as he held up his legs once again while he moved the head of his cock against the boy's exposed hole and started to push forward as slid in his cock into Naruto's ass, stretching it open slowly.  
Naruto had known what was coming the moment he heard Kibs's pants unzip. He knew that Kiba must be excited and ready to dominate his red ass now. He kissed Kiba back with passion as you move his legs into position for him. As he felt Kiba at his hole and start to press into his hole, opening him up, he threw his head back and moaned.  
As Naruto's head went back, Kiba licks at the exposed neck and sucked on it a little. His hips start moving in and out slowly as his hands held Naruto's legs in position.  
"mmm… Mr. Uzumaki...after this is through, you won't ever want to disobey again!" he said. He bit at the boy's neck again and swiftly and almost instantly started to pound into the boy's ass.  
Naruto quickly grabbed the edge of the desk as he was thrust into so hard, so not to slide away as he felt a wave of pleasure go through him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Mr. Inuzuka!" Naruto cried out onto deaf ears. "I'll never disobey you again. Please sir."  
Kiba only smiled as he enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's insides as he slammed harder into him, causing his balls to slap against Naruto's ass cheeks with a the rate in which he was fucking the hole.  
Kiba's hands let go of Naruto's legs and held the side of his chest and move his other hand to touch the boy's cheek as his lips teased across the boy's. "That's good… but I'm going to make sure… of it…. Naruto…" he as he thrust in to the ass with power before finally pressing his lips back against the other's deeply.  
Naruto's body was jerked around as he was slammed into and made his body shake as waves of pleasure tingled through him. He moved his legs against Kiba's shoulders. "I'm sorry sir!... oooo… sir… your wee-wee… it's in me…." Naruto said playing his part as his ass was pounded by Kiba's massive length. He had to tighten his hold on the desk to keep him from sliding from the strength of Kiba's thrusts.  
Kiba's lips once again teased Naruto's as he buried himself inside the boy's ass and liked at the boy's upper lip. He spoke softly the boy, "And how does my 'wee-wee' feel inside you… Mr. Uzumaki?"  
"…It…. Feels good Mr. Inuzuka," Naruto replied. "Feels really good…mmmmm….." Naruto closed his eyes as he dwelled in the feeling.  
Kiba smiled and kissed the boy deeply once again as he hands moved on top of Naruto's and held them down on the desk. He started to slam even hard into Naruto, making his hole stretch wide open as his cock hit into his body. He was enjoying this with his sexy schoolboy. "ahhhh…. that's what I thought Mr. Uzumaki," Kiba replied.  
Naruto moaned out loudly as he was thrashed into. "Mr. Inuzuka… this is punishment?" he asked as he put his head against Kiba's neck.  
Kiba smiled and licked Naruto's neck as he held Naruto's hands in place as he started to slam down into Naruto and brutally fucked his ass hard. "It's a very unique punishment isn't it, my naughty student?" he said. He bit down on Naruto's neck and pushed in hard and started to grind around inside Naruto's ass, moving his cock against his insides.  
Naruto couldn't do anything with his hands while Kiba hold them down. He could only moan out loudly as Kiba started to grind into him. "YES! Yes Mr. Inuzuka! Please sir. Punish me all you want sir… ahhhh… I'm a very naughty student."  
Kiba loved the sound of Naruto's voice as he wanted more. He loved to hear his student beg for more with such a lustful voice ringing in his ears. "Ahhh… yeah, I'll be glad to give you more my naughty student." He bit on his lower lip as he started to shove his massive cock into the boy once again, making his balls start to slap against Naruto's ass again.  
Naruto smiled to as Kiba promised to punish his naughty student like the bad boy he was. He moaned louder than before as Kiba's massive dick was slamming him into again.  
Kiba finally freed Naruto's hands and moved one to his cheek as he kissed the boy while the other returned to Naruto's cock as he started to once again stroke it.  
Naruto quickly grab Kiba's tie as his hands were free and pulled him down closer as their lips were intertwined as he moaned into Kiba's mouth.  
Kiba felt himself getting pulled down into his naughty student's lips making him kiss the boy deeper as his cock rammed into the warm insides of his student. His hand moved from his Naruto's cock to his chest and rubbed against it.  
Naruto broke form the kiss and looked at Kiba's sexy face. As he looked at the man, he realized this teacher was still completely dressed while he was almost naked, which turned him on even more and made him feel naughty to be naked in "school" as he was punished. He reached down and moved his hands to his ass as he spread his cheeks to let Kiba deeper into him. "Mr. Inuzuka… ah… this is great… please punish me sir…" Naruto begged.  
Kiba felt Naruto's ass spread open more for him. "I play to my naughty student," Kiba replied. He slammed in deeper and buried all his cock all the way inside Naruto's ass. He licked the boy's lips and looked over his nearly naked body as he grabbed the boy's shoulders and held him there as he went even hard in the boy's stretched hole.  
Naruto felt Kiba's cock move deep into him as he went in further and let his ass tighten back down around the massive cock when he let go. He started to pull of what was left of his clothes. He yanked his jacket and shirt off and started to pull his tie off, but got his wrists tangled in his tie while doing so.  
Kiba noticed your hands get tangled in tie and reached up and quickly wrapped both of the boy's wrist together completely before holding them above his head. This surprised Naruto. It left him all the more vulnerable to Kiba's domination, which made his cock throb. He leaned down and nipped at Naruto's lower lip as his cock rammed in hard and deep into the tight ass. "Yay, my naughty student!" Kiba called out.  
"AH! Aaaa…. I am….. I am Mr. Inu… ah… zuka… very naughty…" Naruto shouted out.  
Kiba's cock throbbed and pulsated inside Naruto's body as he slammed in hard and fast. He held Naruto's hands down with the tie as his other hand started to roughly jerk off Naruto's cock, which was in desperate need of attention.  
"Mr.… Inuzuka… my wee wee… you're touching it…" Naruto said.  
"And how does it feel my naughty student?" Kiba asked as he licked the boy's chin to his lips and bit on the lower one for a moment. His hand stopped jerking his captive student's cock and rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock and across the slit. He knew Naruto was enjoying this as much if not more than he was. So he slammed in even harder and harder into the boy's ass as he went in all the way and would grind around inside him.  
Waves of pleasure just coursed through Naruto as his was played with while so vulnerable. "Feels good Mr. Inuzuka…mmmmm…oh… so good…" he replied.  
He took a gasp of air as he felt Kiba dominating him as he ground around inside him.  
The reply made Kiba grin He bit down on the boy's chin and licked at the mark he left. He started to jerk the boy faster as he rubbed the slit and to get the precum all over the cock. He felt his balls star to slap against Naruto's ass he as started to same in again. He knew he was deep inside the boy and wanted deeper. So he knelt on the desk and lifted up Naruto's ass into the air. He raised him up and slammed deep down into the hole as and grinded deeper than before. He moaned a little and still held the hands in place as he jerked the boy off faster still. "OH YEA!... Mr. Uzumaki… your beautiful ass is amazing to my 'wee wee'.. you know how to properly treat your teacher when being punished, don't you?" Kiba called out.  
Naruto bucked up into Kiba's hand as he was jerked off. He wiggled around a little with his cock buried deep and loving the feeling. He wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist to keep himself close to Kiba's cock.  
He moaned loudly as Kiba grinded inside him. "Yes sir! Oh sir... yes... I love your punishment... ooooooooo..." Naruto replied.  
Kiba smiled and wrapped his arms around him. And made Naruto hold the edge of the desk above his head. He moved back down to the ground as he held Naruto's body, then moved down to his ass and held his ass. He slammed into the right spot to make Naruto tremble with pleasure. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto's chest. He started to play with once again with the boy's dick.  
"Ahh… yea Mr. Uzumaki... I'm going to make you cum so hard!" Kiba said just before he then slams into the boy's prostate over and over again.  
"Mr. Inuzuka! Oooooohhh... you're make me feeellll soooooo good sir," Naruto said. He started to shout again as waves of pleasure went through him as his prostate was struck over and over.  
Kiba slammed in hard and nipped at Naruto's chest as he bit on his skin, pulling on it. He kept his eyes closed as he pressed his cock hard against Naruto's prostate and rubbed against it. He wanted to see Naruto release so bad.  
"mmmm Naruto...so hott...mmmm Mr. Uzumaki," Kiba said.  
He shouted and moaned loudly as Kiba pressed against his prostate like he was. He was panting and sweating as his felt the pleasure building. "MR. INUZUKA! My wee wee.. it's doing… ah… something…" Naruto shouted. His cock throbbing in the hand that held it.  
Kiba pulled out and slammed in again to press against his prostate once again as he moaned out from the tight, warm ass he was in. His face tightened as he moaned out loudly as he dug his cock in deeper. He thrust in one more time as he released his hot, thick cum deep into Naruto's ass as he leaned over and kissed the boy deeply.  
Naruto felt his teacher going deeper into him. And as his teacher's hot cum coated his insides, it pushed him over the edge and started to shoot his load all over both their bodies as they kissed.  
Kiba panted heavily and smiled as he looked down on his naughty student. "Hehe, looks like your punishments are all over for today Mr. Uzumaki," Kiba said. Kiba slowly pulled out of Naruto's ass as cum dripped from his ass and from Kiba's cock. "Your detention's over Mr. Uzumaki."  
Naruto sat up a little and felt Kiba's cum running out of his ass and pooling onto the desk as he looked at Kiba's dripping cock. His ass was sore and spanked. He brought his bound into his lap as he looked at his teacher. "Yes sir Mr. Inuzuka," Naruto said. "Thanks for my punishment. I might have to get more detentions." He looked up and smiled at the teacher standing over him.  
Kiba smiled and pulled out a pair of scissors from the desk drawer to cut the tie around Naruto's wrists before sitting back down in his chair. "Well I am the detention teacher…" Kiba said, "…but you better be good Mr. Uzumaki… or else you'll be punished much harder next time." He gave a stern look to his naked student, but winked faintly.  
Naruto looked down like an embarrassed little boy. "Yes sir," he replied. He quickly reached down and pulled on his pants of the uniform. He took the undies and handed them to Kiba. "Here sir, as you said, I can't wear these," Naruto said. He looked back up and faintly smiled and winked.  
Kiba took them and looked at the boy. "You got that right," he said. "Now get your cute ass out of here before I call the school security to throw you out."  
"Yes sir," Naruto quickly said. He pulled on his shirt without buttoning it and grabbed his jacket before he tried to hurry out of the room, but Kiba suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back to stop him.  
Kiba was holding a detention slip and handed it to the boy. "This is for the underwear," he said. "Be here tomorrow… early."  
Naruto looked at the slip of paper and frowned for a moment at the thought of a detention again, but then instantly smiled when he realizied he would be "punished" again. "Yes sir," he said. "I will be here, Mr. Inuzuka."  
Kiba let go of him and grabbed the meter stick and slapped his ass with it. "Go…now," he said firmly.  
Naruto jumped at the slap to his ass and nodded. "Yes sir," he said as he quickly headed for the door. "I think my ass needs to be much redder tomorrow sir."  
Kiba turned to look out the window. He slapped the meter stick in his hand, grinned and said, "Tomorrow will be the real punishment!"

* * *

_Master Kiba: Damn that was hot.  
Pet Renton: Hell yay! Man now that's how to get dominated over by someone.  
Master Kiba: Damn straight it is. I dominated your ass.  
Pet Renton: Yeah, just makes me wonder how we will top it.  
Master Kiba: Yeah, I don't know. But, I'm sure we will come up with fun ideas. –winks-  
Pet Renton: Yeah, I sure we will. –winks- And I want to know if any of our readers have any fun ideas for us, can they tell us?  
Master Kiba: Yeah, great idea my pet. I would love for them to tell us their ideas for us. And if they will do, we will do it for them.  
Pet Renton: Yay!_


End file.
